marlborofandomcom-20200215-history
Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man
Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man is a 1991 action film. The film was written by Don Michael Paul and directed by Simon Wincer. Set in the then-future of 1996, Harley Davidson (Mickey Rourke) is in a motel in Texas when he hears about a dangerous new street drug named "Crystal Dream" on the radio. The significance of this street drug does not arise again until later in the film. Harley then meets a life long friend, a cowboy who is nicknamed The Marlboro Man (Don Johnson) and they later plan a bank robbery to help save their friend's bar from being foreclosed and replaced with a skyscraper. However, after they rob a bank's armored car, they discover the cargo they stole is the designer drug "Crystal Dream", not money. Chance Wilder (Tom Sizemore), who is a bank president involved in drug dealing, demands the return of the drugs. A series of increasingly deadly encounters ensue as heavily-armed assassins (who work for the bank) hunt for Harley and Marlboro. The movie is known for a scene where Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive" is played to an extended scene of Rourke travelling across the southwestern United States on his custom Harley Davidson with desert and industrial scenery. 'Memorable quotes for' Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man''' ''' Harley Davidson: We're gonna jump. Marlboro: Are you out of your fuckin' mind? Harley Davidson: C'mon, it's the only way. Marlboro: Uh-uh. Harley Davidson: You're gonna get shot up here. Marlboro: Well, you're gonna get squashed down there. Harley Davidson: I'd rather be squashed than shot. Marlboro: Not me. Harley Davidson: Fine, then. Marlboro Harley Davidson: I owe you that. off building into pool below Marlboro: I hate you for this... I fuckin' hate you for this. Jumps Marlboro: I HATE YOU HARLEY... Oh shit! Harley Davidson: Some rush, eh? _________________________________________________________ Harley Davidson: It's better to be dead and cool, than alive and uncool. ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: My old man told me, before he left this shitty world, never chase buses or women, you'll always be left behind. ___________________________________________________________________ Jimmy Jiles: Jack, the deal is, YOU LOSE. You don't tear the guy's arm out of the socket! ___________________________________________________________________ Harley Davidson: I kicked his ass before. Marlboro: That was in 3rd grade, and Jack had a broken arm. Harley Davidson: Yeah, but I'm the one that broke it. ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: Squeeze the trigger, don't yank it, it's not your dick. ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: He's gonna take my girl, I'm gonna take his bike. ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: My old man told me, before he left this shitty world, the right woman can make ya, and the wrong woman can break ya. ___________________________________________________________________ Disc Jockey: There's a new drug out there called Crystal Dream. Now, what it is, you don't shoot it, you don't smoke it, you don't snort it. Apparently, you put it in your eyes, and it tells you lies. ___________________________________________________________________ Virginia Slim: Robert, you've got to tell me where you are. Marlboro: Nope, can't do that. I've already dug enough graves, and none of them my own. ___________________________________________________________________ Harley Davidson: Looks like you jumped on the wrong horse there cowboy! In case you didn't notice, you're the only cowboy in this place. Big Indian: He ain't a cowboy, he's more like a pretty boy. ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: You know, that gun costs about two dollars every time you fire it. That's two bucks a bullet. Harley Davidson: Well how many'd I hit? Marlboro cigarettes: You spent twelve dollars and didn't hit a goddamn thing. I nailed one and it cost about four and a quarter. ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: You shot me Harley!, You fucking shot me!, I can't believe you shot me! ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: Lay off my boots Harley!, I'm in no fucking mood. ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: You know, my old man told me before he left this shitty world that there would be blue-bellied chicken shit bastards like you out there! ___________________________________________________________________ Marlboro: Guns are meant to be shot Harley, not thrown! ___________________________________________________________________ Harley Davidson: You know, if I had a nickel for every time some piece of shit pointed a gun at me I'd be a rich man.